


风之电话亭

by TheoRamos



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoRamos/pseuds/TheoRamos
Summary: Patrik跟着Alex相伴而行，逃离了维罗纳。他们对彼此出走的原因心知肚明，却也默契地从未对对方表露过这一点。一直到那一天，Patrik得知他们旅居的海滨城市有一个特殊的电话亭。





	风之电话亭

**Author's Note:**

> 原作向，挺刀的。

-

Patrik躺在黑暗中，一动也不敢动。困意如潮水向他压来，他强撑着不让自己睡过去。两个床头柜之外，他听见Alex那里传来轻微的沙沙声：他知道那是Alex在悄悄收拾东西。Patrik感觉自己的心跳又快又烈，仿佛下一秒跳出胸膛，于是他紧紧咬住嘴唇不让自己在紧张和焦虑中意外发出声音。

他不知道Alex那里的声音过了多久才消失。当他耳边终于迎来一片寂静，他才意识到自己在那之前已经因为紧张而绷紧了脊背的肌肉。放松之后酸痛从肩膀蔓延到腰背，他小心地扭过头看向那边的床铺，看到Alex侧着身子背对着他。

“Alex……”他尝试唤哥哥的名字。

被子裹起来形成的深色山脉在黯淡的月色下抖了抖，他看到Alex翻过身面向他。

反应很快，他想，大概确实刚刚躺下。

“恩？”

“我睡不着。”

Patrik撒了个谎，这只是想要挪到Alex床上去睡的借口。还是男孩的时候他总是因为这样那样的理由——通常是失眠或者噩梦——而在半夜钻进Alex的被窝。他的胞兄会伸出一只手揽着他，拍着他的肩膀伴他再度沉入梦乡。于是后半夜常常不再有梦，而只是深而香甜的睡眠。

“……那你过来吧。”

Alex的声音比以往还要低沉，Patrik看到Alex抱着被子往那一边挪了挪。当他们长大之后，一个人的被窝便难以容纳两个人。他抱着自己的被子大步迈过两张床之间的距离，躺到Alex身边。Alex仍像以往那样把手伸过来，Patrik顺理成章抱住他的胳膊。

这样你今晚就走不了了。他背对Alex，勾起唇角眉眼弯弯，感觉自己脸上露出恶作剧得逞的微笑。他听见Alex在他身后很快睡去，呼吸的声音轻柔而均匀：这无疑是于他而言他最棒的助眠音乐。

在他自己也睡去之前，他依稀想起小时候还有一种情形下他会直接爬到Alex身边睡觉：那是Tybalt在假期来维罗纳借住的时候，他的床会借给Tybalt睡，于是他只能跟Alex挤一张床。

想到Tybalt，他的鼻子一酸。不过或许因为过于困顿和劳累，他在哭出来之前便睡了过去。

于是只有月亮看见，泪水涌出Patrik的眼角浸湿了Alex的手臂。

也只有月亮知道，Alex的鬓发在那同时被他自己睡梦中的泪水打湿。

 

-

Alex会在哪天出走，Patrik其实早有模糊的预感。那天他早早地躺在了床上，只是为了用被子掩藏起他没换睡衣的事实。当Alex从床底下翻出早已整理好的行囊准备翻窗而出时，Patrik从床上一跃而起拉住了他的手臂。他看到Alex回头看着他，眼睛被月光照得发亮，甚至眼角都是亮晶晶的。Alex皱着眉头，嘴角下撇，眼中似是惊异却又藏着一些更深重的情感——Patrik找不到合适的词句来形容，不过他知道这段时间填满他胸口的也是这样的情绪。

“带我走吧。”Patrik听到自己的声音中不由自主地带了些哭腔。他抓Alex抓得更紧了，他甚至看到哥哥露出几分痛苦的神色。

“我什么都不用带，”他补充道，“我只想跟你一起走。”

我们一起离开维罗纳，这个曾经满溢情爱、如今却被悲伤填满的城市。

Alex叹了口气，用没有被他抱住的那只手把窗户开得更大了。他撑住窗框，挑了挑眉示意Patrik先出去。

我们走吧，一起离开这个不再有我们大哥的城市。

 

-

他们在旅行中通过工作换取的钱财勉强维持两个人的吃住，一路辗转来到海滨。最终他们一起上了船，在甲板上迎着海上的烈日从事着最需体力的劳动，顺着洋流漂到了不知名的港口城市。等到他们离开甲板走向在码头迎接他们的假期时，两个人都已变了模样：Patrik的面庞不再稚嫩，眉眼的轮廓在风吹日晒下变得生硬冷峻；Alex的皮肤也黑了好几个色度。

Patrik扭过头看着他们在深绿色的海水中的倒影，竟想着要是Tybalt见到他们的话可能都已经认不出来了。他开始想象Tybalt脸上的震惊，忍不住笑出了声。

“你在笑什么？”Alex偏过头问他。

Patrik捂着嘴，强压下提起的嘴角。

“没什么。”他故作平静地说，突然间又想起他们为什么要离开维罗纳。

——对啊，他们的大哥已经再也不能震惊于他们外貌的变化了。

Patrik神色一黯，脸上再没了笑意，只低着头跟着Alex离开码头。他们随便找了一家旅店，用在船上刚领到的工资预付完两个星期的费用，然后Patrik决定先在房间里舒舒服服地瘫上一会儿（毕竟他很久没有在不颠簸的环境中待着了），让Alex先去旅店的澡堂好好冲个澡。

满身咸腥和灰尘的时候自然不宜躺在床上，于是Patrik拉了把椅子在床边坐下。阳光的暖意透过树叶之间的缝隙从他的衣领流进后背，他仰着头眯着眼看过去，只看到深绿的树影婆娑之间金光翻涌。他又开始怀念小时候的夏天里和Tybalt以及Alex一起爬树，然后从树枝上跳到城墙上的日子了；彼时的孩童不解仇恨，在城墙上偶遇针锋相对的别家男孩还会击掌同乐。

——哪像现在。

长大之后的Tybalt对长大之后的那个男孩拔刀相向，而这也导致了他的惨死。小时候的他们，真的没有想过长大之后会经历这样的事情吗……？Patrik模模糊糊地神游，思绪飘到了天边。

一直到他被窗外隐约可闻的其他游客的对话拉回现实，心里一震猛地坐了起来。

“听说这里有个很有名的电话亭？”他听见一个沙哑的声音问。

“对，就在城外的悬崖上。”另外一个声音回答，听起来似乎要年轻一点。

那个沙哑的声音沉默片刻，然后低声问道，“就是那个无法对外拨号的电话亭？”

“是的。”

“就是那个只能藉由风来传递讯息的电话亭？”那沙哑的声音有些颤抖。

“恩，就是那个。”

在Patrik坐起来的一瞬间，他产生了一个想法，并且决定向Alex隐瞒这个想法。

 

-

确认Alex已经睡熟之后，Patrik在深夜偷偷溜出旅店。他趁Alex还没有回来的时候去前台要了张地图，记熟了从旅店前往电话亭的路线。保险起见他还是戴上兜帽，低着头快速走过街道以避免从背影被认出来。

月亮像他离开维罗纳那天晚上一样明亮，路上的水洼漫漫反射着月光，亮若明镜。山崖上的风不小，Patrik深一脚浅一脚、小心翼翼地走过草地，暗自希望这一天他能顺利地对外发出讯息。

可即便如此，他又能对着那个话筒说些什么呢？——在他们兄弟背叛了维罗纳和卡普莱之后，他又要怎样面对以卡普莱的纹章为自我尊严的大哥？

Patrik把自己关进电话亭里，嘴唇被他自己咬得生疼。他颤抖的手指扶住转盘的凹槽，胡乱拨动着——一下，又一下。他不知道天堂的电话号码，更不知道他想要寻呼的对方到底在何方：死后的世界究竟是怎样的呢？他的思绪一团乱麻，不知何时放下了拨弄号码盘的手，另一只手紧紧握住听筒，直到指节泛白。

“Tybalt……”

他听见自己喉头的泪水割开心底的话语，破碎的音节凌乱地在电话亭里飞散。

“我……”

他要说些什么？

他一直以来都很少和Tybalt单独交谈，记忆中每一个有Tybalt的场景中都有Alex。他面对Tybalt时总是有点犯怵，因此时常需要Alex来帮忙解释他说不完整的话。

如今终于有一次单独交谈的机会，他又要怎样表达？

Patrik已经想不明白了，他控制不住泪水从眼眶中涌出，一滴一滴打在听筒和电话机上，晕出巨大的水痕。他泣不成声，电话亭里只听到他哭泣的回声。

“我……我很想你……”

“我真的很想念你……我只是难以面对，才离开维罗纳……”

他又想起那一天，他一直都拒绝回想的那一天。他弓着背伏在地上，感觉汗水顺着脊背倒流进他的头发，地上的碎石扎痛了他的手肘和手掌。他的口鼻填满了刺激性强烈的血腥味，他的大哥倒在他不远处，腹部插着一把刀——他自己的刀——胸膛停止了起伏。

Patrik不知道过了多久，他听到嘈杂和混乱。他跌跌撞撞地站起来，似乎碰到了Alex的肩膀，他们两个人一起与卡普莱家满面胡须的汉子搏斗。最终当他回过神来的时候，他看到Tybalt的身体被人抬了起来，头向后耷拉着，冰蓝色失神的眼睛微微睁开。

他于心不忍，走上去轻轻抚上Tybalt的眼睛，然后亲吻了他的额头。

那是他唯一一次亲吻Tybalt。

Patrik力图用几个深呼吸最终平静自己的心情。他感觉眼睛胀得火辣辣地痛，开始苦恼第二天早上要怎么跟Alex解释。他把手放在胸口，告诉自己没事了。

然后他推开电话亭的门，却撞进了一个坚实而熟悉的怀抱。Patrik茫然抬头，只看到Alex的眼睛和他们走的那天晚上一样亮晶晶的，也和他一样难以自制地向外翻涌着泪水。

于是Patrik什么都明白了。与此同时他的视野又再度模糊。他靠在Alex的肩头搂住哥哥的背，索性闭上眼睛。他感觉Alex的动作停顿了一下，手臂环过Patrik的脖颈拍着他的肩膀。他们紧紧地拥抱，以相同的频率在月下小幅度地摇摆着。

背井离乡的兄弟没有交谈，只是任由哭泣淹没在风中、泪水破碎在地上。

——那是Tybalt死后他们头一次共同悼念他们深爱的大哥。

 


End file.
